Flawed Element
by Ellusionist.exe
Summary: An accident that could change the course of every member of The Loud House. This accident is only the start of challenges that they may face. The sisters of Lincoln Loud may face different trials that will test their strengths, emotions and trust to each other. Will they overcome these trials? [Rated M for Future Chapters!][COVER ART MADE BY LENTEX]


It's a sunny Saturday afternoon at Royal Woods. Everything was peace and quiet; no complaints after all. It was progressive and it was a-okay. Everyone wears their smiles on their faces, in fact, it was summer all along. No school classes. No homework. And no pop quizzes. It is considered a favorite season by many, alongside winter. Everything was normal, except for one house… The Loud House.

Living up to its name, it is always chaotic regardless if it's summer or not. They never change. Every time they make a noise from the inside was unsettling. Although, the neighborhood doesn't seem to care if they go hysterical. At this time, it was alright; no tension and no _game of blame_ was happening. It was, as they like to call it, _once in a lifetime._

The coast is clear.

One of the occupied rooms was a little noisy, but too weak to understand. Its occupant was no other than Lincoln Loud, the only boy in the Loud siblings. This kid was the peacemaker, the architect or more specifically – the man with a plan. He's kind of used to his sisters' uncertainties. He is a nice and loving boy to his parents, and especially to his sisters. But those sisters gave him a different way of paying him back for his kindness. Although, he didn't mind if it was painful or not. He just let it slide.

Anyway, he was sitting on his bed as he was talking to someone while holding a walkie-talkie. It was his best friend, Clyde McBride. They were talking about stuff like Ace Savvy and the usual ' _how's your day?_ ' cliche. And then they started on their third topic, which is different from Clyde's perspective. Lincoln has something up on his mind.

"You know, Clyde… I hate to break this to you but my sisters' are starting to _piss_ me off. They are literally screwing me up, day by day. They are ruining my activities. Everyday. I just can't take it anymore!" Lincoln complained everything as Clyde listened.

"I feel bad for you, Lincoln. Well, that's just the life of a boy who has ten sisters. You used to ignore their complaints and their orders. What happened to that?" Clyde asked him as he was really used to ignore their impressions on the boy.

"That was the last straw, Clyde. The last straw. You know what? I'm going to give them the worst day that they could ever _have_!" Lincoln said in a voice of an angry man as he raised his fist and slammed it on the mattress.

Wait. Is Lincoln planning something? A revenge plan for his sisters and all the things that they have done to him. That was unusual for Lincoln to say.

Clyde was starting to worry about Lincoln's words. He's never heard him talk like that before. What gives? "Whoa. Chill down right there, bro. Don't do that or they will hate you more!" Clyde was right. If the plan goes ahead, it will result on a bigger problem.

"I don't care if they hate me, I want them to suffer in pain. Just like how I suffer from them."

"Oh Lincoln, you're just a little bit carried away right now. You need to relax and take that somewhere. Doctor Lopez gave me that advice."

"No, I won't! I will teach them a lesson. That's _that_!" Lincoln cried in an angriest way possible.

Clyde became silent after that, he didn't know what to do. Lincoln would never do that. Suddenly, he thought of the possibilities of what he was planning. He hoped that he will not kill his siblings. Of course not! What was he thinking? Lincoln could never do that, too. Lincoln did not even feel a sliver of doubt of what the possible outcome will be if ever his plan becomes a success.

He kept screwing over his sisters, Lincoln confessed to Clyde. Lincoln was outnumbered by the sheer amount of his sisters alone. In a case of a debate or a simple argument; Lincoln would never stand a chance against them. It's a nine _versus_ one situation. And Lincoln simply can't defend against all of them at the same time. The end stays the same: Girls always _wins._

Lincoln imagined the situation, he can't take another loss from them. He was at least trying to achieve a victory from them for messing him up big time. As per Lincoln, he breathed heavily as he tried to elaborate his " _plan_ ".

"Clyde. It's not gonna be that bad. I will test their skills, their mentality, and especially their emotions."

Clyde went quiet as he thought about it. Thank God that it wasn't what he was thinking earlier. But still. What will Lincoln possibly do to his sisters?

"Lincoln? Can you tell me what kind of plan is that?" Clyde asked him straight to the point.

"Alright alright, bud. I'll tell you my plan. First, I will-"

He was suddenly interrupted by a hard knock on the door.

"LINCOLN!"

It was her sister who interrupted their conversation. Lincoln didn't expect that tone coming from his sister. She might be having a temper again. Above all, he was annoyed that he was being interrupted by his sister.

"Just a second." He responded and then he turned to his walkie-talkie. " _Dang it_ , Clyde! I'll tell you later about it. Okay?"

"Sure, bud. Anytime."

"Kay, I'll see you." He ends the conversation as he dropped his walkie-talkie to his bed. And then, he opened the door to see an angry Lori Loud.

Lori is the eldest of them all. She uses this as an advantage against the others. She is bossy and a big meanie. Everyone hates her reign as the watcher of her younger siblings. Another advantage in her playbook. She has the power to restrict any activities that might distract her " _me time_ ".

However, this time was different. She really _is_ mad as evident to how she pulled Lincoln's collar to drag him out of his room and to the hallway to meet with the glares coming from the rest of his sisters. Lori placed him down to give a _sermon_ , making Lincoln draw a gulp from his throat.

Did Lori heard what I was saying to Clyde? His thoughts while Lori started with the commotion.

"Lincoln? Are you up to something? What _worst_ _day_ could you possibly ever give to us?" Lori asked.

 _Oh, no._ Lincoln was right. Lori heard their conversation with Clyde. She have eavesdropped onto the door or maybe they were all listening in on him. He theorized. Regardless, he's _screwed._ He's going to be _literally_ dead by now. He gulped once more.

"I-I-I can explain…" Lincoln nervously raised a finger as his fear sets in.

"No need for explanations, _dude_." Luna, the Rockstar interrupted her brother.

"What do you mean by _I want them to suffer in pain_?" Lori came up to ask more.

"Do you really want to _suffer_ _more pain_?" Lynn, the Athletic girl added as she cracked her knuckles.

"Brother, if you really want to give us the suffering you have wished for..." Lisa, the Prodigy glanced back to her older sisters, "...we will give you drastic measures first before you perform that impromptu plan, which is _impromptu in_ the end."

"If you are trying to take us out, who will help _'ya_? Clyde?" All of her sisters laughed at the name that has been mentioned.

He was outnumbered by 9 to 1. No one will help him because he's a boy. Could he ask for help from his parents? No. That will not work. Still… fear overrides Lincoln's mind. He wasn't sure of what to do anymore. All he wanted to do was to escape from this hot seat. Without the seat, of course. There's only one thing he can possibly do and that to run for his life before he became a human pretzel! But there's nothing he can do about it, as he was surrounded by his sisters. He began to regret the plan he came up with. He didn't think of the possible effects if one of his sisters overhears his confessions.

 _Game over_ for the plan that he had.

"Lincoln. Lincoln. Lincoln." Lola, the Princess repeated his name. She crossed her arms and slowly walked towards Lincoln. "No need for that plan to work, Lincoln. We can settle our problems all by ourselves, too. Even if the _worst days_ happened. We don't need your help!" she yelled at his face and walked back to her sisters.

"Besides, Lincoln. You're just making it worse for all of us. No jokes here." Luan, the Comedian added.

"You know what, Lincoln? You are _literally_ the worst brother that we ever had!" Lori exclaimed as her sisters agreed.

"If I wish my current brother was a girl right now, I would be happier than _death_!" Lucy, the Goth spoke.

"Lincoln, if you really hate us. Then you should, _like_ , leave the house." Leni, the F _ashionista_ suggested.

"Yeah! I really should have a brother that will follow us through the end, unlike _you_ , Lincoln!" Lana, the Plumber followed.

"You know what will be the best for us? It's for you to never have existed!" Lori exclaimed.

Lincoln was shocked by the statement that his sister gave to him. Never have existed? That is perhaps the worst phrase that one certain family member can say to his or her other family member. Enough to fill the victim's heart, mind, and soul with darkness.

"I really wish you were never _born_!" Lola shouted.

This is it. The worst of the worst. Lola's remark to Lincoln was just sick. It felt like a kick to the stomach. Devastation and disappointment took charge of the boy's emotions. Why would they say that. Are they lying? Was this a prank? But the looks on their faces says that this is a serious matter. They really wished that they never had a Lincoln Loud in their lives.

It was at this moment that Lincoln could only react. He knelt down and tucked his face to hide his emotions. He was on the verge of crying. And then all of a sudden, he was smiling. Smiling. Wait, why was he smiling? His sisters were surprised, and then worried, at the sudden change of emotions. He was smiling not because of joy, but it was a smile of appreciation. He finally got what he wanted: a verdict on living with a boy in an all-sisters group. That's it. That was the answer that he wanted all throughout his head.

Lincoln got up slowly, his smile plastered on his face. Things just turned for the worse.

"You wish I never have existed? Thank you for saying that… I appreciated your feedback." He was still smiling, a creepy smile. "Well, guess what? Your wish has been granted." he smiled even more so. Fear found its way to his sisters. They looked at each other with uncertainty in their eyes. They never expected this kind of reaction from him.

Lincoln walked and passed through them. He didn't want to show his tears to those who caused them in the first place. He went back to his room and slammed the door shut. Their ears rang as the sound echoed loudly throughout the house.

They stood in front of the door for a few minutes with a slight shiver running down their spines as they wait for their "brother" to come out and see if he's going to do what his sister's doesn't really want to happen.

And it will still probably happen.

Lincoln slowly opened the door. His head bowed down as his hair covered his eyes, avoiding the gazes of his sisters or just simply preventing anyone from seeing the waterworks coming from his eyes. Or both; _take your pick_.

He was carrying a backpack. This time, he gently closed the door behind him, and began his slow march past the girls. His sisters, despite their actions earlier, were now concerned about their brother. Perhaps they went too far? Perhaps their mistake was jumping into conclusions without knowing just what their brother was planning with Clyde. Narcissism is one big disadvantage, isn't it?

Of all the people to hold Lincoln's shoulder, it was Lori. "Lincoln, I-I didn't mean to say that..."

His response was only silence. He removed the hand that Lori held over him. Worry finally won over Lori.

"Don't play with me, Lori." he responded but he didn't turn to confront them.

"Lincoln…"

"I SAID STOP PLAYING WITH ME! ALL OF YOU!"

They gasped as he finally turned to meet his worried sisters with his teary eyes. Luckily, their parents weren't home to hear any of this. And as for Lily, she was sleeping soundly in their parent's room. The room is sound-proof, so she can't hear any of the commotion happening right now.

"You know what, guys? You are one lucky family. I always got your back in case something's gone wrong. And after all of the misery and suffering I have been through, I have finally got to the point that I don't want to live in this house anymore. This place is so special for me. I-I…" he paused as tears ran down his cheeks. "I really love this house. This family. All of it."

This emotional breakdown made Lincoln become even more emotional than he ever was. His sisters also began to show their own emotional side.

"I don't want to do this, but my mind's made up. After all that I have done to help you all from your mistakes or problems, I at least expected to have a small reward from you people to repay me. But..." he paused, "You gave me more problems, more stress, more pain. And I always endured them. I always tried to stay happy to make sure that each and every one of you will be happy, too. I'm proud of you all. I'll always love you guys, even if you hate me..." he paused once more as the tears kept streaming down his face. "I have always thought to myself if my sisters are going to love me back. Honestly? I still don't know the answer to that."

"Lincoln… we love you so much…" Leni interrupted him.

"NO! YOU DON'T LOVE ME BACK! ALL OF YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME BACK! YOU'RE ALL JUST A BUNCH OF JERKS WHO WILL ALWAYS TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME! I-I CANNOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! IF I GOT KIDNAPPED OR WORSE, GOT KILLED, DON'T MIND VISITING MY LIFELESS BODY! I-I-I will forever love you guys, so much!" He started to sob again and cried more.

The sisters were now on the verge of crying, too. They felt bad for what they have said and done to their kind brother. Nothing can take back the words that came out of their mouths.

"So… This is it. The goodbyes of the goodbye." he wiped his tears with his hand and chuckled as he checked the hallway for one last time, especially his sisters who were now crying. He sighed and smiled at them. "This is it. Have fun without me. Goodbye." he turned from them and sighed once more.

"LINCOLN!" someone cried.

As Lincoln took one step down the stairs, he froze, and stayed at the top of the staircase as he turned his back carefully to see the twins who were crying and sobbing loudly.

"Lincoln! Please don't go! We're sorry!" The twins apologized.

They truly did regret what they have said to Lincoln, but it was too late. His sisters all gasped at what seems to be a scene of an upcoming disaster. Lincoln lost his balance and stumbled down the stairs.

 _Thud._ His head landed on one step first.

The fall didn't seem to stop right there. He continued rolling down the stairs, hitting each step with a concerning thud. Although, the second time he landed knocked him out unconscious. All of his sisters raced down to help Lincoln, but by the time that he was almost at the bottom step, the door opened as two men holding a glass pane showed up. The men didn't saw that the boy was falling down the stairs.

"Guys, look out!" Lori called them as the two men looked at Lori. The glass pane was supposedly for the replacement of the old one on their window.

At this point, the sisters just weren't sure of what to do. Everything went slow, the men reacted too late as Lincoln fell towards the glass window pane. They didn't have time to react as he crashed right through it. A deafening crack resonated as the glass shattered into thousands of pieces.

It happened so fast that the men was left in shock at the situation in front of them. They didn't dare to move, so much as flinch.

Lincoln Loud's body laid unresponsive on the ground. He was unconscious. All of the things from his backpack were spread out on their front yard. Not a moment too soon, blood trickled under Lincoln, forming a puddle of blood around him.

His parents stood agape in front of Lincoln's body. Both were shocked and confused to see their boy bloodied and sprawled in front of them. They quickly confirmed that it was their son due to the shirt he always wears. Rita, Lincoln's mother simply covered her mouth after seeing what she assumed is a _lifeless_ body. Tears formed in her eyes. While the father, Lynn Sr., held her still with his arm over her shoulder. He could not believe what just happened here.

"Lincoln!" All of her sisters were shocked at the scene that they just witnessed. It was perhaps their first time seeing a scene with so much blood involved.

"Lori! What happened?" Rita frantically questioned the eldest sibling.

Lori couldn't answer. She was paralyzed by the series of events that transpired a few minutes ago. It was devastating to know that she was one of the _culprits_ who pushed her brother down the stairs. Her thoughts were addled and talking was just impossible. Still, she tried.

"I-I-I… d-don't know." the stuttering of her voice was too evident.

"Please, someone call 911! Quick! We're losing him!" the father ordered as the sisters rushed back into the house to get to a phone. The father couldn't help but look at the body of his son. It was awful. He was tempted to check on him, but the medical rule says that you cannot touch or move the victim. His hands are tied and all he could do is glance at his emotional wife.

"Don't worry, Rita. Our girls are calling the paramedics. Everything will be fine, I assure you." he tried to comfort her by patting her shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, a man was staring at the Loud House. He was parked in front of their house, sitting comfortably inside his red SUV. His windows were rolled down to watch the accident that just happened. The man wore a pair of sunglasses, a jacket, and a scarf draped over his neck. He removed his sunglasses and grabbed his phone to call someone.

"I want to report a minor accident here. One possible casualty. Blood and glass all over the place." he looked to his left and read the street sign. "Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan. Send an ambulance immediately. Thank you." he dropped the call as he continued to observe the house, the men who brought the pane walked around the fragments to have a conversation with the parents of the boy.

The man in the Red SUV dialed someone in his phone again. "Hey, are you on Franklin right now?"

"Yeah, I'm here. What's the house number again?" The man grabbed his binocular to take a closer look on the house number of the house.

" _1216\. They call it The Loud House."_

"1216. I'm here. Besides, why is it called The Loud House?"

" _We might get answers at that if we visit there. Anyways, that's the next house that we will be visiting."_

"Okay. Sure. Bye."

He ended the call and dropped his binoculars. He then grabbed the clipboard and the pen on the passenger seat. "1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan, also known as The Loud House…you just made the list." he muttered as writes the whole address info on his clipboard with an evil grin. "See you soon."

He rolled up the windows before driving away.

Who was he? Why did he wrote down the address of the Loud House to his list? For what reason did they want to visit their residence? He seem to have a suspicious motive. Does this guy have a good purpose? Many questions are sealed at this moment. This stranger looks creepy, his evil grin, and his voice sounded like an evil villain. How will the fate of the Loud siblings and their parents be controlled as their favorite, Lincoln Loud laid like a dead person on the ground?

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'll admit, I was unsure about of what will be the title of it. So I decided to check my playlist to find a perfect title. So there it is. Flawed Element. It is a name of a band, go check their songs, it's good!**_

 _ **Thanks to Lentex for the cover image. Appreciated it!**_

 _ **Anyways, see you soon!**_

 _ **-Lynnsterv2.0**_


End file.
